


through the fog of his mind

by Secret_Ignis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Hospitalization, I hope, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Soul Bond, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Ignis/pseuds/Secret_Ignis
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up in a hospital with only a vague memory of who he is, plagued by invisible injuries.





	through the fog of his mind

**Author's Note:**

> @parknerprompts week one - smoke, fog, haze  
blink: chapter 1

Peter opened his eyes, blinking to try to clear the blur from his them. He sat up slightly, turning as much as he could to gain awareness of where he was. An IV tugged at his arm. He stared at it and started to hyperventilate, but didn’t risk ripping it out of his arm.

A young woman came into the room, dressed in scrubs. A nurse, Peter assumed. He couldn’t remember anything. His head was filled with static he couldn’t shake.

“Ah, Mister Parker! Good thing you’re awake, it’s time to take your vitals.”

The nurse took Peter’s already-limp arm and velcroed a blood pressure cuff around his bicep. In the meantime, he stared around at the room, trying to remember where he was, and why he was in a hospital. He noticed a curtain separating his room from another, but there was no noise coming from that room, though he could sense that someone was there. How could he sense that? That didn’t make sense.

The nurse patted his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. He stared up at her with tired eyes.

“You’re all set. You’ll be able to see him after you get a little more rest, I promise.”

He blinked at her in confusion, but before he could ask her to clarify what she meant, she was gone. There was nothing to look at but the bare walls and fluorescent lights, and, left alone with his thoughts, Peter soon drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

_A searing jolt of pain distracted him, and he let go of the web, crashing high-speed through a window. The suit protected him from any outside damage, but his chest hurt beyond words. He tapped his arm and his suit dissolved into his webshooters, which he yanked off. That left him in a t-short and shorts, cold on the cement floor of the abandoned building._

_He stumbled down as many stairs as he could, holding his chest in an attempt to relieve the tearing, ripping pain. Blacking out for a moment, he fell down a few, but managed to make it down several flights of stairs while fading in and out of consciousness. He fell out onto the street and staggered a couple doors down before collapsing for a final time on the pavement. He was vaguely aware of someone stopping and asking if he was alright before he faded away completely._

_ _\------------------------------------------------_ _

_ _He awoke with a jolt, a different nurse’s cold hands on his arm, adjusting his IV. He gasped and put his other hand on hers. The nurse had pretty green eyes and bright red hair. A tight, worried smile appeared when she noticed him awake._ _

_ _“Woah, slow down. It’s alright, it’s alright.”_ _

_ _The dream disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Peter was left confused and lost again. He longed for something, someone, maybe more than one someone. Sighing, he glanced at the name tag the nurse had. Natasha. A spark of recognition lit his eyes._ _

_ _“Have… have we met?” _ _

_ _For a moment, her eyes showed just a moment of sadness. But that cleared quickly, and she regained her cool composure. _ _

_ _“I was one of the nurses that helped you when you first came in. Maybe we’ve met before then?”_ _

_ _Peter searched her eyes for any hint, but she revealed nothing._ _

_ _“No, I guess not.” _ _

_ _She turned away slightly, pulling on gloves, her hair hiding her face. When she turned back, no obvious emotion could be noticed. _ _

_ _“Do you want to see him?”_ _

_ _Peter narrowed his eyebrows. Was this the person who he was missing so deeply? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything, and that frustrated him immensely. Tears welled in his eyes, and he blinked them back, nodding._ _

_ _Natasha pulled back the curtain that he had noticed earlier, the one that separated the two rooms. A pale boy lay on the bed, his eyes closed, hair fanned out on the pillow under his head. Natasha brought over a wheelchair to Peter, and working together, they managed to get him into it and wheel him over to the boy in the bed._ _

_ _White hospital bandages wrapped around the boy’s chest, and cuts and bruises covered his face. One leg was encased in a cast, and the other was covered in scratches and bandaids. Several stitches stuck out against the pale glow of his face, and more ran down his more tanned arms._ _

_ _Peter unconsciously reached out and grabbed the boy’s hand. He was barely aware of the tears suddenly running down his face, though he noticed that they blurred his vision. Natasha put her hands on his shoulders, grounding him and bringing him out of his thoughts, searching for clarity, and into reality. _ _

_ _“Do you remember him?” she asked, gently. _ _

_ _“I… don’t know. No, I do. But I don’t know how I do. I miss him.” _ _

_ _He leaned forward, laying his forehead on the boy’s hand. Natasha stepped back, letting him have a moment. The minutes ticked by, screamed out by an incredibly loudly ticking clock. Too soon, Natasha was back, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. _ _

_ _“Listen, kiddo. You have a secret, even if you don’t know what it is, you know you have one. Yes?”__

_ _Peter nodded honestly, still gripping the boy’s hand tight. _ _

_ _“Very soon, many people that care a lot about you are going to be coming in to check in on you. You need to make a decision: either pretend you haven’t forgotten anything, or be honest. But whatever you do, if you do remember what happens? You can’t let anyone know. Got it?”_ _

_ _Peter nodded again, not able to get any more words out. Natasha put her hand gently on top of his. He let go, unwillingly, but obeyed the unspoken command. She wheeled him back over to his bed, and gave him a pill to help him sleep._ _

_ _“I’ll be around. You’re going to be okay.”__

_ _He nodded as the world began to fade again, and she slipped out of the room. A single name surfaced out of the haze of his mind._ _

_ _ __Harley.__ _ _

_ _ _ _Until the world faded to darkness._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\--------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _On the other side of the curtain, the boy’s hand twitched._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to link all the chapters together, using these (and more) prompts. i’ll find a way. also, i reject all of endgame. all of it. always.


End file.
